Love! Love! Kokkuri-San-Capítulo 3: Lo digo o no lo digo?
by Ani Ortiz
Summary: Koko ha estado muy rara ultimamente, quizas esta enamorada...


Love! Love! Kokkuri-San

Capítulo 3: Lo digo o no lo digo?

Al día siguiente, Koko en la escuela. Miraba la ventana, mientras comía el almuerzo que Kokkuri-san le hizo.

Koko: *en su mente* desde que Kokkuri-san llegó, no voy a mentir que me he sentido más feliz, a pesar que no pueda mostrarlo. Ahora que lo pienso, casi cualquier acción que haga por mi bien, me hace sentir titubeos en el pecho. Ya he visto esta situación antes.

Koko saca su manga, lo abre en una sección y lo lee.

"protagonista: Lo odio! Lo odio! Lo odio! Odio a ese chico por invadir mi corazón así…. Pero… porque lo haces? Porque me arrebatas mis sentimientos así…?"

Koko: *en su mente* es verdad, quizás sea una corazonada, pero….Kokkuri-san….me gusta? Nos acabamos de conocer, Hag! Odio esta esta etapa escoria de mi vida… la adolescencia.

Narrador: Y camino a casa…

Koko: *en su mente caminando* ahora que miro determinadamente, hay muchas parejas en mi clase, las chicas hablan de los que les gustan, la mayoría de clases distintas, caminan a casa juntas. Kokkuri-san podría ser de quien todo el mundo hablara. Quizás, si le digo, me acompañe a la escuela, aunque no lo quiero como objeto de admiración.

Narrador: Y en casa, mientras comían…

Koko: *en su mente* Quiero decir, es apuesto y muy amable, pero recién nos conocimos, no creo en el amor a primera vista, ya sabemos algo entre nosotros. Aunque si lo guardo, posiblemente no halle el momento para decírselo. Que creerá de mí? Que pensara de mí? Creerá que soy molesta? Poco atractiva?

Narrador: Y en el baño…

Koko: *en su mente* quiero decir… Antes nunca me había importado lo que los demás dijeran de mí, y ahora lo que diga Kokkuri-san me afecta. Mi cabello maltratado, que quiso decir, quiere que me lo corte? Que busque un nuevo peinado? Que me lo tiña? O tal vez creerá que mi pelo es lindo. Debería hacerle preguntas sutiles sobre mí, para conseguir información?

Narrador: Y antes de dormir en su habitación…

Koko: *en su mente* Quizás pensará que lo apresuro demasiado. Creerá que estoy desesperada, no lo estoy pero, podría parecerlo. Además y si no soy su tipo de chica que él quiere, aún no está interesado en alguna otra, así que podría decirse que tengo oportunidad con el….- *grita*QUE DIABLOS ME ESTA PASANDO!? Todo el maldito día me la pasé pensando en él! No recuerdo absolutamente ni una p+ta palabra de lo que dijeron en clase!...esperen…. eso significa que… en serio estoy enamorada…? Si es así…. Ya debería decidirme si declararme o no….LO ESTOY HACIENDO DE NUEVO! *Se mete a las cobijas* al carajo! Esta vez evitare pensar en esas bobadas y voy a dormir, no pasare la noche despierta pensando en el…

Narrador: lamentablemente fue así, Koko pasó toda la noche despierta, perdió a noción del tiempo. Hasta que sonó su alarma. Fue a lavarse los dientes, se arregló con el uniforme y cuando se dio cuenta de la hora, se apresuró.

Koko: *apurada toma sus cosas* maldición! Porque no me dicen que ya es tarde! Mi reloj estaba atrasado! *Se va* ya me voy!

Kokkuri-san: *forma zorro* Espera! Koko!

Narrador: y ya se había ido.

Mientras Etsu y Shigaraki jugaban Shogi (un tipo de ajedrez japonés o algo así)

Sgigaraki: no le dijiste que era fin de semana?

Kokkuri-san: últimamente ha estado muy distraída. Crees que sea por algún examen?

Etsu: bueno, si prefieres mi opinión, Koko tenía el mismo rostro que mi fallecida esposa cuando la conocí.

Kokkuri-san: mismo rostro?

Etsu: como olvidar ese lindo rostro, su mirada en las nubes con una combinación perfecta de mejillas rojizas… Era el rostro de una bella mujer enamorada.

Kokkuri-san: *se transforma en humano molesto* Como que mujer enamorada!?

Shigaraki: tiene más sentido, está en la preparatoria, debería tener a alguien que le guste.

Narrador: mientras, que con Koko, quien iba de regreso cansada y somnolienta…

Koko: hag…. Fin de semana, porque nadie me avisa… maldición, estúpido Kokkuri-san, de no ser por ti yo…. *se detiene*

Narrador: Koko se detiene frente a un cementerio, por alguna razón, le traía recuerdos.

Koko: de nuevo, como llegue aquí…? *sigue su camino* ese cementerio me da un sentimiento de nostalgia… es un cementerio tan grande, que no recuerdo donde estaba la tumba de mi padre… Debería regresar a casa y tranquilizarme… Y en serio, poner en orden mi cabeza. Quizás podría decidirme a decirle como me siento a Kokkuri-san.

Narrador: y llegando a casa…

Kokkuri-san: Koko, quiero hablar contigo.

Koko: *en su mente* eso fue rápido.

Y estaban sentados en la cornisa…

Kokkuri-san: Koko, si hay algo que me quieras decir, solo dilo…

Koko: *en su mente* El ensueño! Un hombre que sepa que le gustas! Pero… debería decirlo ahora…?

Narrador: permanecieron en silencio por mucho tiempo, mientras Kokkuri-san esperaba una respuesta, Koko debatía en si misma si debería decírselo o no…

Kokkuri-san: Demonios Koko! *La sacude* si tienes a alguien en la escuela que te guste, dímelo!

Koko: eso era lo que te preocupaba? *en su mente* espera… si le digo que no, pensara que sigo soltera, pero que no le tengo interés alguno… *voz alta y se sonroja* en realidad, si…

Kokkuri-san: GAH!

Koko: *en su mente* que lastima, él no sabe que hablo de él… quizás si le hablo indirectamente…*voz alta* pues… si, en realidad. Me gusta mucho.

Kokkuri-san: *tenebroso* Y quien es…?

Koko: no te tienes porque preocuparte por el… No creo que lo nuestro funcione. Últimamente se robó mi atención, pero no le veo ningún interés en mí, parece que no le importo de esa forma.

Kokkuri-san: *contento* a si verdad. Posiblemente sea un idiota, no te merece, no creo que sea digno de ti. Para no fijarse en alguien como tú, no pierdas el tiempo con ese patán.

Koko: *en su mente* pobre idiota, no sabe que se está insultando a sí mismo. *voz alta pero desalentadora* entonces… posiblemente solo me ilusione con el…

Kokkuri-san: No te preocupes por eso, quizás no tengas oportunidad con él.

Koko: *desesperanza*

Y en la tarde. Koko seguía sentada en la cornisa, así que Etsu fue a hablar con ella, ya era tarde así que podía estirar su cuello con facilidad…

Etsu: *estura su cuello* Are… Que sucede Koko?

Koko: al parecer estoy deprimida por alguien que me gusta, se lo dije…indirectamente…pero casí podría decirse que no tengo oportunidad con él.

Etsu: y ese "el" era Kokkuri-san no?

Koko: ….

Etsu: *acerca su cuerpo* puedes ser una chica, pero sigues siendo mi nieta, de cualquier forma estoy seguro que el hombre que quieras pescar tarde o temprano será el quien te quiera pescar a ti…

Koko: es como si me rechazara… no lo culpo. No tengo suficiente atractivo.

Etsu: te recomiendo que no pidas mi opinión.

Koko: nunca te la pedí, depravado.

Etsu: lo decía por si, no te casas con el zorro… me tienes a mi *forma sus labios como beso*

Koko: que te…!?

Llega Kokkuri-san y lo golpea..

Kokkuri-san: Déjala en paz! *Saca su sartén* si crees que le harás daño a mi hija, te equivocas!

Koko: ¡!

Koko le lanza una roca de sal a Kokkuri-san.

Kokkuri-san: Koko! Si vas a lanzar misiles apunta bien!

Koko: Idiota…

Kokkuri-san: …?

Koko: Kokkuri-san! Eres un idiota! *sale corriendo*

Narrador: Koko salió corriendo de la casa, y no regresó. Era de noche y Koko no regresaba. Todo el día, permaneció desaparecida.

Kokkuri-san: voy a buscar a Koko.

Shigaraki: espera zorro, hay que darle más tiempo, si está molesta habría que dejar que se tome el tiempo que quiera para calmarse. Créeme si no quieres un golpe e al entrepierna.

Kokkuri-san: No sé por qué se enojó conmigo, solo lo sabré si voy con ella y le hablo a la cara.

Etsu: tienes buen corazón, pero no sabes dónde buscar, aunque tengo la sospecha de donde podría estar…

Narrador: mientras tanto, Koko se encontraba en el cementerio por el que pasó en la mañana, paseaba por los alrededores, sin rumbo…

Koko: *recordando*

"Kokkuri-san: si crees que le harás daño a mi hija, te equivocas!"

Koko: Estúpido. *se sienta agarrándose sus piernas* Estúpido Kokkuri-san… así que así me has visto todo este tiempo…

De pronto, una bellísima mujer, de cabello negro largo y parejo, voz muy calmada ojos profundos y verdes y linda sonrisa apareció frente a ella, tenía un yukata japonés blanco y una banda blanca en la cabeza, asimilando que era un alma de un muerto.

Mujer: pequeña… que haces aquí?

Koko: *en su mente* qué mujer tan bella, será algún alma en pena? *voz alta* En realidad estar aquí me calma. Trato de olvidar mis problemas huyendo a un lugar lleno de paz…

Mujer: *se sienta junto a ella* Huyendo…? *toma su rostro con sus manos* te han roto el corazón…

Koko: no es para tanto, solo quería calmar mi ira…

Mujer: tu ira…?

Koko: El hombre a quien amé, jamás me vio como persona, como mujer…sino como familia.

Mujer: No puedo entender cómo te sientes. Pero la ira que está hecha por esa situación no se calmará, no hasta que digas cómo te sientes.

Koko: no lo haré, a pesar que no soy fiel al amor a primera vista, lleva poco tiempo desde que lo conocí. Pero… las cosas que hace por mí, y lo que me dice, me hace sentir tan feliz, que me he llegado a enamorar…

Mujer: *sonríe* me has recordado algo… Cuando era niña, estuve en la misma situación que tú. Nadie me dirigía la palabra, tanto que ya no me importaba lo que pasara con mi vida y evadía todo sentimiento de mí, no lloraba, no reía, nunca sonreía. El día que alguien llego para cuidarme, me hizo sentir felicidad, a pesar de suprimirla y no quererla demostrar. Cuando esa persona se fue, porque me enoje con ella, me puse triste y mi vida no fue la misma, hasta que regresó por mí… Permaneció a mi lado toda mi vida. Conocí al amor de mi vida, me casé, tuve 2 hijos… y termine mi vida.

Koko: que quiere decir?

Mujer: *sonriendo* Que no reprimas lo que sientes, lo que sea que haga esa persona por ti, debe saberse. No lo ocultes, el día que le confieses tus sentimientos, tendrás que aceptar la respuesta con madurez. Sea cual sea la respuesta…

Koko: ….

Kokkuri-san: Koko! Koko! Donde estas!? Koko!

Mujer: ese que grita debe ser quien te busca, se valiente y confiesa lo que sientes…

Koko: *se levanta* lo hare… * se agacha* gracias señorita, no me ha dicho su nombre…

Mujer: mi nombre….. *sonríe*

La mujer la miro con compasión, mientras sonreía y una brisa calmada mueve su cabello, haciendo resaltar sus bellos ojos verdes…

Mujer: …Kohina…Kohina Ichimatsu….Ese es mi nombre…

Koko: que bello nombre… en serio hermoso…. Gracias por todo *se agacha y sale corriendo*

Narrador: Koko sale corriendo hacia donde estaba Kokkuri-san…

Koko: *corre y abraza a Kokkrui-san*

Narrador: Koko iba de regreso con Kokkuri-san a casa, subiendo unas escaleras de piedra, mientras la luna llena los alumbraba…

Kokkuri-san: Koko, me tenías preocupado, antes de que huyeras, me llamaste idiota…

Koko: …

Kokkuri-san: si algo hice mal, solo quiero que me lo digas…

Koko: *recordando a Kohina* Solo, quiero que me veas como persona... No soy tu hija... No quiero que nadie tome el lugar de mi papá. Quiero que me veas como mujer…

Kokkuri-san: discúlpame, no era mi intención tomar el lugar de tu padre, pero si eso deseas, trataré de verte como persona…

Koko: …

Kokkuri-san: desde que te conocí, de nuevo tengo un lugar al cual pertenecer. Quedarme a tu lado me trae recuerdos, y me gusta cuidar de ti.

Koko: *se detiene molesta* Y…Ya no puedo más! Tu ganas sí!? Me rindo…

Kokkuri-san: ¿?

Koko: *se sonroja*….T-tu… tu…T-tú me g-gustas okey!? Te amo…

Kokkuri-san: ….!

Koko: n-no es como si esperara alguna respuesta…

Kokkuri-san: decirte esto sin tener que herir tus sentimientos… No puedo corresponderte.

Koko: …..!

Kokkuri-san: No olvido que estás pasando por una etapa difícil en tu vida, la pubertad… Estoy seguro que tus sentimientos son causa de esa etapa, enamorándote fácilmente…

Koko: ….Ha si… *sonríe* tienes razón, me abriste los ojos… odio esta etapa de mi vida… Descuida, no es como si esperara alguna reacción… Si es así… debe ser cierto. Podrías hacerme un favor…?

Kokkuri-san: cuál es?

Koko: podrías olvidar esto que acaba de pasar…? Así como también quiero olvidar que dije eso…

Kokkuri-san: descuida… esto jamás pasó…

Koko: *sonríe* bien… volvamos a casa…

Narrador: A pesar que Koko no lo demostraba, por dentro, su corazón estaba hecho trizas y sus sentimientos heridos… querían llorar pero debido a su poca costumbre a ello, no lo hizo… Que pasara con Koko? Qué pensará Kokkuri-san? No se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo…


End file.
